Detention Together
by AllTheCliches
Summary: Akko had detention for trying to sneak food from the kitchen. Nothing new... but why is Diana here? (Post-canon, originally a one shot, now a two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

Akko giggled as she sneaked through the halls.

Once again, dinner failed to fill her hunger. However, as she and her friends walked past the kitchen on the way back to their dorms, Akko saw something important. The faeries had just begun to place several cherry pies in the oven.

One look, and Akko knew she just had to have one.

She was currently on her way back to her room, freshly baked pie in hand.

Her team was going to have this to themselves; she would make sure of that.

Tonight was perfect too. It was a new moon, so the halls were poorly lit. When she first started sneaking into the kitchen all those months ago, this would have been a problem.

Now? She'd done this so many times, she could pretty much make the way in her sleep.

Akko was happily making her way through the hall when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

She saw a faint green light far ahead of her towards the end of the corridor. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart jump.

Sure, the staff had been a lot more kind to her since she and her friends had unsealed the Grand Triskelion… but that didn't mean she wouldn't still get in trouble for both breaking curfew and for taking a pie from the kitchen.

To avoid the inevitable punishment, Akko did the first thing that came to mind. She ran behind a pillar and decided to wait for whoever was on patrol duty for the night to pass.

She took a breath to calm herself. After all, it was dark, and the person was far away. There was no way anyone could have possibly seen her.

In fact, there was only one person Akko thinks might have been able to-

"Akko, may I ask what it is you are doing?"

Akko looked up and saw Diana, the one person Akko believes could have possibly seen her, floating on her broom.

"Heeey Diana" Akko said, as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Good evening Akko. May I ask what exactly it is you are doing?" Diana repeated, clearly unamused.

"Oh… you know. Just taking a walk through the halls."

"In the middle of the night." Diana raised a brow, clearly not buying the excuse.

"Yeeeah, you know. Couldn't sleep." Akko avoided Diana's gaze, choosing to look at the scenery around her. Or at least the scenery she could see… it was very dark.

"I see. And the pie in your hand?" Diana pointed towards the aforementioned pie.

"Oh… this? I… uh…" Akko trailed off, failing to come up with an excuse. "I like pie." Akko decided, her face beginning to warm from how silly her own response was.

That being said, she couldn't really lie to Diana properly anyway. Over the past few months, Akko learned that Diana could often see right through her, for better or worse.

Diana began to quietly laugh, much to Akko's relief. In fact, Akko found her own lips beginning to curl into a smile as she listened to the sound.

"Honestly, Akko." Diana shook her head. "I see you are still causing trouble?"

"I'm hungry Diana!" Akko pouted. "We both know dinner tonight wasn't really filling."

"Was a whole pie really necessary?" Diana questioned.

"Of course!" Akko said proudly. "How could I resist?  
… Please don't turn me in!" Akko pleaded.

Diana laughed slightly louder. "Fine, I will leave you with a warning this time, but please try to avoid doing this in the future."

"Wait, really?" Akko asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

Diana was going to let her go?

"It is quite alright. The faeries love you. I am sure they would be quite forgiving of this situation." Diana said, turning her broom around to continue her patrol. "With that in mind, I should hope this is the last time this happens. I also suggest you be more careful for tonight. After all, you _are_ still breaking rules. You are very fortunate it was I who found you."

Akko could hardly believe her ears. Diana was letting her go. Diana _Cavendish_ was letting her go.

Akko smiled to herself, thinking about how different this situation would have been at the beginning of her time here at Luna Nova, back when the two of them did nothing but butt heads. It was a good thing they were both so close now.

Akko looked at the pie in her hands and suddenly had a thought.

"Wait Diana!" Akko quickly called out before Diana could fly off.

"Akko! Be quiet! Professor Finnelan is also making rounds tonight." Diana scolded, quickly placing her hand over Akko's mouth.

"B'uh ah' wan'd t' gib y' smth"

Diana rolled her eyes before removing her hand. "Yes Akko?"

"I said, I wanted to give you something." Akko carefully began to take a slice of cherry pie from its tin. "I know you have a long night tonight… and well… here take it." Akko offered. "As thanks."

She noticed Diana hesitating, so she stretched out her hand further. "C'mon Diana! Take it. Least I can do for letting me go."

With a sigh, Diana took the slice from Akko's hand. Akko felt their fingers brush the slightest bit.

"… F-fine." Akko barely heard the blonde witch's response. "Be careful on your way back okay Akko?"

"Alright! You be careful on your rounds. G'night!" Akko happily said.

"Good night Akko." Diana replied, before speeding off.

Akko smiled to herself before happily continuing her way back to her room.

After Diana had actually let her go, there was no way something else was going to catc-

"Miss Kagari. What are you doing?"

Akko flinched when she heard the stern voice of the one person she _actually_ did not want finding her.

* * *

"Miss Kagari, would you care to explain why you were sneaking off in the middle of the night, and stealing a pie… _again?_ " Finnelan firmly asked, leaning forward on her desk, in an effort to appear intimidating.

"Dinner wasn't satisfying at all! All we had last night was soup! No starch. No meat. Just soup!" Akko argued, waving her arms wildly.

Finnelan sighed as she leaned back in her chair before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Professor Du Nord?" Finnelan turned her attention to Akko's red haired mentor.

"Y-yes?!" Chariot nervously responded.

"What should we do with her?" Finnelan sighed. Ordinarily, she'd have a strict punishment already lined up for the witch in training. However, she'd recently found it difficult getting too angry with Akko, her potential clearly having been displayed across the world.

"E-eh?" Chariot voiced out her surprise, which her student imitated. "You're asking me to suggest her punishment?"

"That _is_ what I said, yes."

Chariot looked at Akko, whose eyes were pleading to keep the punishment light, if not to totally disregard it. Then she looked at Finnelan, who was clearly expecting an actual punishment.

"How about… detention for the rest of the week?" Chariot answered, unsure if that would suffice.

"That will be fine. I presume you will supervise it, correct?" Finnelan questioned. Once Chariot nodded, Finnelan dismissed them both.

* * *

"Sorry, Professor Ursula." Akko said, looking down in embarrassment.

Chariot laughed. "It's okay Akko. Try not to let it happen again though." Chariot continued, hoping to relax her student. After all, neither witch was a stranger to trouble. "Anyway, I think you should just spend this time doing some of your homework. You're not allowed to use magic right now anyway."

Before she could take out her books, Akko heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the classroom.

"Pardon my intrusion. I apologize for my tardiness."

"Di-"

"Diana?!" Akko yelled aloud, cutting off Chariot.

"Good afternoon Akko." Diana turned towards the brunette.

"What're you doing here?!" Akko asked aloud.

"I am here to join you. After all, I did let you go last night." Diana calmly said.

Chariot's eyes widened. "But Dia-"

Akko noticed Chariot quickly stopped as Diana sent a look her way.

Diana proceeded to take the seat next to Akko.

"Wait, Diana. Did you get in trouble because of me?" Akko asked concerned.

"I would not choose to word it that way." Diana said calmly as she began to take out her books.

"B-but Diana! You said it yourself! You're here cause you let me go!"

"I can assure you, I am quite understanding of my situation."

"But Diana! I didn't wanna get you in trouble!" Akko cried out.

"There is nothing to worry about." Diana said, sending a reassuring smile to the brunette. "Now I believe we have homework to do?"

"B-but… Diana…" Akko began to shake.

After all, this was _Diana_. Akko never wanted to cause trouble for her, at least not when it was something that would affect her negatively.

"Akko, please." Diana turned towards the brunette before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can assure you that there is nothing for you to worry about. I am well aware and completely at ease with my actions and whatever consequences they may have had. I hold none of it against you."

"Are you sure?" Akko asked.

"Believe me. If I held anything against you, you would know. Now, I believe we are to spend this time doing our homework, is that correct Professor Ursula?"

Akko looked at her professor and saw that she had an amused grin on her face.

"That is correct Diana."

"You heard our professor Akko. Let us get to work." Diana said as she began to work on her Numerology homework.

Akko, still feeling a little guilty, decided to just go along with what Diana said. She too began to work on her Numerology homework.

"Aghhhh!" Akko growled, as she grabbed her head with both her hands.

She didn't get very far.

"I don't get it!" Akko whined, before slamming her head on the desk.

Akko was never really the best at math and numbers. It didn't help she was also heavily distracted by the blonde witch calmly working next to her.

After all, Akko got her in _trouble_! Diana. In detention.

Akko couldn't stop her attention from constantly shifting to the blonde.

"Akko, would you like assistance?"

"Eh?" Akko turned to her right.

"Would you like me to assist you? You seem to be having a lot of trouble."

"But!" Akko got right back up. "I already got you in here! I don't wanna cause you any more problems…"

"Akko, I would not offer you help if I found it troubling in the least. Now…" Diana turned her attention to the brunette's paper. "Would you care to tell me what it is you are having difficulty with?"

Akko wanted to protest some more, but she knew Diana would be having none of it.

Bashfully she pointed towards a mess of scribbles and scratches.

"I… uh… don't understand how this works…"

"Hm…" Diana moved in closer to get a better look.

As far as Akko could tell, Diana may as well have been sitting on the same seat as her. Diana had moved her torso in front of the brunette, her right arm resting atop Akko's. Her shoulder was in front of Akko's chest, and Akko could feel Diana's long wavy hair begin to tickle her hand.

"D-Dia-" Akko began to say, her face beginning to warm. She was growing slightly flustered at how close Diana was.

"So you are having trouble with this?" Diana asked, interrupting Akko. Akko looked down and saw Diana looking right up at her.

"Y-Yes…" Akko bashfully said, turning immediately to her homework.

"Alright then… so for this problem…" Diana quickly turned her attention to the papers in front of her and began to work out each step for Akko.

* * *

"Okay, today's detention is over!" Chariot announced.

Akko felt completely burnt out. In between doing her homework, focusing on Diana's instructions, and trying to focus on her homework instead of on Diana who had spent the whole time inches away from her, Akko was mentally drained.

"I suppose that should be enough for today." Diana said, quickly beginning to collect her things. "You should be able to complete the rest of the assignment given what we have done today… Akko are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah! I'm… I'm fine yeah." Akko said, clearly exhausted. "Don't mind me… just not used to doing this much math at once."

Diana laughed. "Well, make sure you get some rest." Diana began to walk out of the classroom, after excusing herself with Chariot. "And Akko?"

"Yeah Diana?"

"I will… see you tomorrow. Good night." Diana said before quickly leaving.

"Good night Diana…" Akko said, in a daze. She turned to Chariot. "Professor, what was all that about?"

Chariot gave a nervous smile, shrugging.

* * *

True to her word, Diana showed up the next day to detention. She arrived earlier this time, just a minute after Akko and Chariot arrived.

"Good afternoon Akko." Diana greeted, once again taking the seat next to the young witch.

"Hey Diana… how long are you coming here for?" Akko asked, confused.

"The rest of the week, just as you are." Diana said calmly, once again taking out her own books.

"Huh?! But Diana! You weren't the one who took the pie in the first place!" Akko cried out.

"I did, however, let the person who did go." Diana noted.

Akko sighed. "I still don't get why you have the same amount of punishment I do. I'm going to complain to the Professor Finnelan." Akko began to pout.

"A-Akko please do not do that, you might make the situation worse." Diana nervously replied. "Disregarding that, would you like any help with any other assignments you might have?"

"Yeah… magical linguistics is killing me." Akko sighed out.

"Well, show me what trouble you might be having, and I will see what I can do." Diana offered, and the two girls once again took the same position they took yesterday, Diana positioning herself in front of Akko as she helped her with her linguistics homework.

They did the same things on the third day.

* * *

On the last day, Diana was there earlier than both Akko and Chariot. While Chariot was a bit confused, Akko just naturally began walking towards the seat next to the blonde.

"Hey Diana." Akko gave a quick smile as she pulled out her seat and plopped right into it.

"Good afternoon Akko." Diana smiled in kind.

"Ahh, last day of detention." Akko stretched in her seat before taking out her work for the day.

"That is correct." Diana calmly said, before taking note of the papers Akko took out. "Would you like assistance with any of those today?"

Akko thought for a moment. "I think I'll be okay! It's just potions. Sucy has been giving me a…" Akko cringed for a second. "crash course on potions… I should be fine."

"…I see, if that is the case, you would not mind if I were to take a rest right now would you? My patrol duty last night was more tiring than usual."

"Wait, we can nap here?" Akko turned to Chariot.

"If you are finished with your homework, yes."

"And I completed mine last night." Diana said , already beginning to lay her head on her arms. Her face was still facing towards Akko.

"I-I see. Well! Don't mind me then." Akko huffed, turning her attention back to her homework.

However, it wasn't long until her attention began shifting to the waves of blonde hair just off to her side, to the tiny strands just tickling the sides of her hand. She found her attention also drawn to Diana's calm, restful face.

"Akko."

Akko jumped upon hearing her name.

"What are you doing Akko? I do not feel your pen tapping on the desk." Diana said, eyes closed.

Akko began to grow flustered, realizing what exactly she _had_ been doing.

"N-nothing!" Akko yelped out.

"'Nothing' is correct." Diana got up. "Do you need me to keep you focused on your work?" Diana asked, the slightest smirk on her face.

"N-No!" Akko stuttered out, her face beginning to heat up.

"Are you sure? Because it appears to me you have yet to start." Diana pointed towards Akko's currently empty paper.

"It's not my fault! I just… uh… got distracted!" Akko said.

Akko heard Chariot chuckle from the front of the room.

"I see. And what, may I ask, distracted you?" Diana asked as she began to look around the room. Akko could tell Diana was joking.

Akko suddenly felt her face burn when she realized what she just said.

"I-It's not important!" Akko quickly said. "I'm just going… to do my homework…." Akko said before quickly looking back down at the list of potion ingredients and potion samples on her handout.

"If you say so. Now if you excuse me…" Diana said, as she began to lay back down on the table. Akko noted she was even closer this time, their arms touching. "I will go rest now. Please do finish your work."

Akko took a shaky sigh as she began to write out her homework.

* * *

Despite her struggle to focus on her work, as well as how objectively boring her homework actually was, Akko found herself enjoying the fact that she had had Diana as company throughout the entirety of her punishment.

She was still worried about Diana actually having gotten into trouble because of her… but she knew that Diana wouldn't let her think that way. She didn't even hold anything against Akko.

Really, having Diana around felt like a blessing. Her punishment hadn't even really felt like a punishment at all.

* * *

"Okay you two, detention's over." Chariot announced. She looked up at the two and saw Akko had also fallen asleep. The two girls were elbow to elbow, their heads almost leaning on the others.

Chariot laughed as she watched the two girls sleeping.

She slowly walked up to the two of them before shaking Akko awake.

"Wha- Where am I?" Akko asked groggily as she scratched her eye.

"Detention." Chariot said flatly. "Or rather, the end of detention."

"Oh." Akko turned to Diana. "Diana wake up."

Diana slowly began to open her eyes. Once she did, however, her eyes quickly widened, seemingly surprised, almost as if she hadn't intended to fall asleep at all.

Diana raised her head off the desk. Akko saw that Diana's face seemed a little red. She also noted that Diana was quick to move and pack up her things.

"I take it today is the last day of detention?" Diana hastily asked Chariot.

"That is correct." Chariot answered, with a smile. "Akko won't have to be _here_ after school anymore."

Akko felt there was something… hidden in the way Chariot said that, but she couldn't really tell what it was.

What she did notice, however, was Diana's eyes widening further and her face beginning to pink.

"Well…" Diana quickly moved to the exit. "I shall see you later then Akko."

"See ya!" Akko happily said. She then turned to her professor. "Professor Ursula?"

"Yes Akko?"

"Why did Diana have as much detention as I did? I didn't even know she got caught."

Chariot laughed nervously.

"About that… Diana… didn't really ever have any detention."

"What?" Akko grew confused.

"Yeah, she was never in any trouble. We hadn't even known she saw you those nights ago."

"Wait, then why was she even here?!" Akko questioned, even more confused.

"Hm… Hard to say… though if I had to guess… I think she just wanted to spend some time with you." Chariot said, with a slight chuckle.

…

" Ehhh?!" Akko yelled loudly, her face breaking into a bright flush.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was just a little thought that came into my head lol. I don't really have the time for another fic like my last one because of life things (plus... even if I did I'm not sure what I'd even write about... writer's block is fun), but I still wanted to write something... so I did this little one shot for now. I wanted to try a different dynamic than the barely friends to lovers thing I did, so I kind of went with friends (post canon) with one character already knowing they like the other, but the other person doesn't know it yet... not sure how well I portrayed that though. Honestly, this was meant to be a two parter, with the second part just being this chapter, but from Diana's perspective (since I focused on making this primarily Akko's pov), but I couldn't feel for essentially writing the same thing twice.**

 **That being said, I could continue this for one or two more chapters, but I need to figure out how that'd turn out.**

 **Also, I feel like if I write more things, it'll just be mainly one shots trying out, again, different things. Learning to Fly was my first fic, and I really need practice writing different kinds of things, else whatever long thing I try to write next (should I have the time) would just turn into Learning to Fly version 2 and I don't want that. So please, tell me how I did lol.**

 **Also, I headcanon that the professors and new students would call Chariot, Professor du Nord (since most of the staff is called by their last name anyway) and her old students would continue calling her Professor Ursula.**

 **That being said, here's a little excerpt from what would have been Side B of this:**

"Excuse me Lotte and Sucy?"

"Yes Diana?" Lotte responded, with Sucy just silently turning her attention towards the blonde.

"Where would Akko happen to be?"

"She got busted last night for sneaking pie." Sucy said quickly.

Diana sighed. Of course that's what happened after she left.

"I see. And what punishment did Professor Finnelan give her this time?"

"She said she was having after school detention with Professor Ursula for the rest of the week." Lotte answered, turning a page of her book.

Diana was surprised. That sounded nothing like what Professor Finnelan would usually have done.

However…

"I see. Well…" Diana began to excuse herself "I have somewhere I must be."

Hannah noticed Diana beginning to leave and started to call out for her. However, she was stopped by Barbara, who then sent a little wink to Lotte.

"Yo, Diana. Go get her!" Amanda laughed out loud.

Diana felt her face begin to flush as she walked towards the classrooms.

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diana hummed as she walked into her room.

"Oooh, sounds like someone's happy." Hannah said as she sat up on her bed.

"Good evening you two." Diana greeted as she walked behind the bookshelf to change into her nightgown.

"How was your little date with Akko?"

"I do not recall ever being on a date with Akko, Barbara" Diana calmly said before emerging from behind the bookshelf. "I was simply keeping her company while she was in detention."

"My my, you've come such a long way."

"Whatever do you mean Hannah? Also I am about to brew a cup of tea. Would either of you like one?"

"I'd like one, please. Also, I meant you've come such a long way since the time when you first realized you liked Akko." Hannah laughed. "Isn't that right Barbara?"

"Yeah." Barbara giggled. "You used to, like, freeze up whenever she so much as brushed against you. Also I'd like one too. With two cubes of sugar please!"

"Oh please you two. I do not think I was ever that nervous around her." Diana said, as she cast a spell to heat up the water in her tea pot.

"Don't even deny it Diana! You were absolutely hopeless! You spent, like, an entire class period just staring at her as she slept." Hannah teased.

"Yeah, and let's not forget the time she hugged you, and you were frozen in place for, like, half a minute. Your face was extremely red too!" Barbara added as she began to chuckle.

"Now, now" Diana politely interjected as she began pouring tea into cups. "I do admit I may have been a tad love struck in the past, but I also believe you two are exaggerating."

"We could always get Sucy to show you recordings." Hannah joked, watching Diana intently.

Diana's hand began to shake, tiny drops of tea landing on the coffee table.

"She probably has some too. I wonder if she's shown Akko any of them." Barbara playfully thought aloud.

Diana felt her face beginning to warm.

"She even has one of that time we were at Andrew's party a long time ago. Remember when yo-"

"That is quite enough!" Diana yelled, her face burning red.

"Haha! I won!" Hannah laughed triumphantly.

"Hey! No fair, we promised not to mention Andrew's party whenever we played this game." Barbara complained.

"Honestly you two. Must we do this every time I enter the room?" Diana sighed, trying to regain her composure.

"We're sorry Diana! It's just so much fun!"

"Hannah's right! It's even better since Amanda isn't here. It's never fun when she's around since, like, she always wins."

Diana rubbed her temples, trying to relax herself.

"I will never understand what possessed me to inform you two and our friends of my-"

"Love?" Barbara said, cutting her off.

"Crush?" Hannah added.

"-feelings for Akko." Diana continued, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Pretty sure what possessed you _was_ Akko. You did tell us pretty suddenly one day when Akko was busy doing something with Professor Ursula" Hannah joked.

"You were so in love, you could hardly contain yourself! You just _needed_ to tell someone!" Barbara played along, as if reading dramatically from a book.

"I do believe 'in love' might be going a little too far." Diana said. "Also here are your cups of tea."

"Thanks Diana!" Both girls happily said.

"Also…" Hannah continued. "Diana, you let her off with a warning when you caught her those nights ago."

"I do believe it was a fitting course of action."

"Diana. It's Akko. We both know a warning means absolutely nothing to her." Hannah deadpanned. "You basically let her go with no repercussions. I'm pretty sure you, of all people, wouldn't shirk your own patrol for someone you didn't love."

"I believe you are mistaken. She had a valid reason, and I did not see the need to punish her at all." Diana reasoned. "Not that it matters, since she was later found by Professor Finnelan."

"Yeah, right. You just didn't want to see your cute little Akko punished harshly again!" Hannah teased.

"If it means anything, I think you two would look cute together." Barbara added.

Diana felt herself smile instinctively at the thought.

"Why thank you Barbara."

"But you and Akko... Last year I would have never believed it." Hannah said as she lied down on her bed, tea finished.

"I do recall you two fainting during that party you like to bring up."

"Can you blame us though? It was Akko!" Barbara quickly responded, before wincing upon seeing Diana's glare. "Like, back then! Oh, you know what I meant." Barbara quickly added. "The whole school would have had a fit."

Diana sighed. "I do suppose you are correct. We did not have the best relationship at the time."

"So, are you going to, like, tell her anytime soon?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I know you were waiting until you didn't freeze up every time you saw her, but I'm pretty sure that time's now." Barbara added.

"I suppose I might soon. She does deserve to know, though I fear I might have some trouble doing so in the future."

"Why is that?" Barbara asked, intrigued.

"I had left Professor Ursula and Akko alone when I departed from the classroom earlier today… I believe Professor Ursula figured out the true reason why I was at detention rather quickly."

"Makes sense."

"You are pretty obvious about it sometimes."

"Plus, not many people are as dense as Akko is."

"Now Hannah, you do not need to mention Akko's own faults at this time." Diana lightly chided, before slowly sipping her tea. "Anyway, there is a chance she may have told Akko."

"I still think you should confess to her soon." Barbara admitted. "You know for a fact Amanda and her team are going to hound you until you do."

"That… is true. I do suppose informing Akko would be the right thing to do… I will do it when I believe it would be best... eventually… at some point"

"Ugh, just say you're nervous about confessing Diana!" Hannah complained. "It's normal! You don't need to act like you're always in control."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You might as well get used not being totally in control of a situation anymore." Barbara giggled. "After all, you're thinking about confessing to _Akko_. Everyone knows trying to keep Akko under control is almost impossible"

"You are correct about that." Diana smiled, thinking of all the times Akko had surprised her. "Though, Akko's ability to catch me off guard is one of the things I enjoy most about her."

"Are you sure you don't want to, like, run to her room right now and tell her how you feel? Maybe surprise _her_?" Barbara asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I do not believe that would be wise. Curfew has passed, and Professor Finnelan is making rounds tonight as well."

Barbara sighed. "Fine, be that way. Though it'd have been really romantic if you did."

Diana shook her head. "I will tell her when I feel the time is right. And not a moment sooner." Diana stood up and collected the tea cups around the room. "Now, good night you two."

"Good night Diana!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

"You would not _believe_ what I just learned!" Akko yelled.

Sucy rolled her eyes as her roommate burst into the room.

"What did you learn Akko?" Lotte asked from atop her bunk bed.

"So you know how I told you Diana's been going to detention with me?" Akko began to gesture wildly.

Sucy sighed while Lotte chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that" Lotte answered, choosing to humor Akko.

"Well I just learned that-"

"Diana didn't have detention." Sucy deadpanned.

"Diana didn't have det- wait you knew?" Akko questioned, confused.

"It was obvious Akko. She's Diana. She'd never have detention." Sucy said, gathering ingredients for a new potion she would whip up in the morning.

"Wait, Lotte did you know too?" Akko turned to her friend on the top bunk.

Lotte laughed nervously. "Well… I guess I did."

"Huh? Why didn't either of you tell me?!" Akko whined.

"I don't think Diana would have wanted us to tell you." Lotte answered politely.

"Because it was more fun that way." Sucy snickered.

Akko groaned. She changed into her white shirt and red shorts before tiredly plopping onto her bed.

"I still don't understand why she spent her time in detention." Akko said, confused.

Sucy groaned in response.

"How can she be so dense?" Sucy mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Lotte sent Sucy a glare.

"What was that?" Akko asked, turning towards Sucy.

"Maybe she just wanted to spend time with you." Lotte quickly offered, hoping to turn attention away from what Sucy said.

"That's what Professor Ursula said! But why?! It's detention. Why would anyone _want_ to spend time in detention?! There's nothing fun about it!" Akko complained.

"Are you sure? You seemed to come back here in a pretty good mood whenever you finished detention over the last week." Lotte commented, putting on her glasses. She got the feeling she'd want to be awake for a while longer.

"Yeah, but that's just cause Diana was there when I thought I'd have to be alone!" Akko exclaimed. "Diana didn't need to be there in the first place. Why would she want to spend that time there with me?"

Sucy decided it would be best to pretend to sleep and record this conversation. It would make a great addition to her already long list of ways to tease Akko in the future.

Lotte contemplated whether or not she should just end this game right now. After all, she was fairly sure Akko, albeit unknowingly, felt almost the same way about Diana as Diana felt about Akko.

She decided against it though, knowing Barbara would likely never forgive her if she ruined the fun now.

It would be a terrible shame to lose her _Nightfall_ reading partner.

But that didn't mean she couldn't just hint at it right?

After all, that was part of the fun too.

"Maybe she enjoyed spending time with you too?"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Akko yelled. "She's Diana! I know she likes studying, but even _she_ wouldn't enjoy sitting in detention doing nothing but helping me study."

Akko sat up on her bed before continuing her rant.

"She's so smart. She probably could've spent the time doing anything else! Literally anything else! She could've spent that time researching some amazing new spell. Or she could've spent the time helping some other people who really needed it. She's so kind after all, I bet she'd do it."

Lotte started to giggle, knowing exactly where this was about to go.

"I mean, she's almost perfect really. Even down to how she looks! Especially how she looks. Have you two even seen her smile? It's actually one of the best I've ever seen. Her face is also really cute when she's about to sleep. And don't get me started on how soft her hair is…" Akko began to drift off, a dreamy look on her face. The slightest shade of pink began to fill her cheeks, as she slowly formed a smile.

"Her hands are super soft too…" Akko began to reminisce about the feeling of Diana's hands as she helped her during detention.

"Akko."

"She also has such a nice voice. It can be so commanding… yet so sweet." Akko's voice began growing softer.

" _Akko_." Sucy repeated, more forcefully, as she got out of bed.

"Yeah Sucy?"

"I think you lost your point somewhere in between your yelling and your gushing about Diana."

"G-Gushing? About Diana?! I was not gushing!" Akko denied, face reddening slightly.

"Oh really?" Sucy taunted as she stared down Akko.

Lotte, interested in seeing where this was going, had gotten off of her bunk to sit on the chairs in the middle of the room.

"Yeah really! I'd like to see you prove it!" Akko said, a smug smile on her face.

"If you say so." Sucy sighed as she pulled her wand from her bed.

With a simple wave, a screen appeared in front of Akko. It played back everything that had just happened these last few minutes. Sucy had recorded every word Akko said. Every action she made.

She recorded every slight inflection change in Akko's voice. The tiniest change in her facial expressions. The teensiest change in color on her face.

Sucy snickered and Lotte giggled as they watched Akko, who was so smug just minutes before, burst into a bright blush as she tried, and failed, to stammer out a response.

* * *

Akko felt tired walking to class.

Lotte and Sucy had teased her relentlessly over the weekend, primarily… no completely about Diana.

She was so confused.

Why was she getting all flustered?

Who cares if Diana was smart, kind, pretty, smelled like lavender, and had a smile that made her feel all warm inside?

… Wait.

"Good morning Akko." Diana greeted with a smile.

Akko felt her heart jump upon hearing the chime of Diana's voice. She felt her face begin to warm.

 _I am so not ready for this right now._

"H-Hey D-Diana…" Akko stuttered. Upon hearing how she sounded, she felt her face begin to heat up further, which in turn increased her own embarrassment.

Hannah and Barbara both fought to avoid laughing at the way Akko was acting. It reminded them of a certain other witch just a few weeks ago.

Said witch, however, failed to recognize this and was far more concerned that Akko was acting stranger than usual.

"Akko, are you alright?" Diana asked, clearly worried.

"Y-yeah? Why w-wouldn't I be?" Akko nervously answered.

Lotte was debating stepping in to help Akko, but decided against it when she saw Barbara signaling her to let it be.

Sucy decided to just watch and record, grinning mischievously.

"Your face seems very red." Diana's brow furrowed. She placed a hand on Akko's forehead.

The soft, cool touch of Diana's hand on her head caused Akko to let out a squeak.

Both witches' teammates were finding it difficult to not break out in laughter.

"You are awfully warm as well." Diana frowned slightly. "Do you need to go to the infirmary? I could take you there if you are not feeling well."

Akko was really not ready to deal with whatever she was feeling right now.

"I-I'm fine Diana! Don't w-worry! I just uh…"

So she did the one thing she knew she needed to do.

"I uh, gotta go! To the restroom. Right now."

Leave the situation entirely.

She immediately turned, preparing to bolt in the opposite direction.

"Akko! Wait!" Diana yelled out.

But Diana was just a second too late.

"Oof" Akko had already run right into their professor, who was on her way to class, causing both parties to land flat on their butts.

"Miss Kagari!" Finnelan scolded.

"… Uh-oh."

* * *

After just having gone through detention the week before, Professor Finnelan was not feeling quite so merciful.

This time, Akko had been assigned a more typical Finnelan punishment: cleaning the largest restroom on campus.

Akko sighed as she mopped the floor. Again, just like during detention, she was forbidden from using any magic, so she had to do this the old fashioned way.

In a way, Akko found this situation lucky. It gave her time to sort out her thoughts.

Why was she so flustered earlier?

Why did she feel the need to run?

Why did thinking about Diana being in detention with her make her feel so weird?

Why was Diana even at her detention last week?

Akko's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a gasp and the sudden sound of two feet hitting the restroom floor.

She looked up towards the sound, and her heart skipped a beat.

Standing at the entrance was, a very nervous, Diana Cavendish, mop in hand.

Thankfully, she was across the room, which kept Akko's involuntary reactions mostly in check.

"H-Hey Diana." Akko nervously greeted.

"… Good afternoon Akko." Diana quietly returned the greeting.

"So… uh… what brings you here?"

"I came to assist you… This is a rather large restroom for just one witch."

Akko sighed, though she did feel a slight smile pulling on her lips.

"I really appreciate the help, but you know you didn't have to."

"But I do have to Akko... I also came to apologize." Diana looked away from the brunette.

Akko's eyes widened. "Apologize for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course I did Akko." Diana sighed. "I had failed to realize that I was making you uncomfortable earlier. I should have noticed it sooner."

"N-No no no" Akko denied vigorously, shaking her hands to exaggerate her point. "It was my fault for overreacting."

"Akko. You were not at fault in the least." Diana said, finding a spot to begin mopping. "This time, I really do feel responsible, so please, just allow me to help you."

The words "this time" rang in Akko's head.

"Hey Diana?"

Diana continued to mop, focusing on all the grime on the floor.

"Yes Akko?"

"Why… Why were you at detention last week?" Akko finally asked the one person she knew would know the answer, Diana herself. "Professor Ursula told me that you didn't have detention at all."

Diana had expected this question to come up... though she was unsure how she wanted to respond.

She could try to obscure the truth, just like she did last week.

Or she could just come right out and say the real reason.

Seeing as the two of them were actually alone at the moment... perhaps now could be a good time to tell Akko.

She _had_ been holding this off for quite a while longer than she needed to...

Then again, Akko had _just_ run away from her earlier today for being uncharacteristically close.

... Perhaps starting out slowly would be for the best.

"That is true. I did not have detention at all." Diana chose to start by confirming the truth.

"Then why? I know I might be prying, but it's been bugging me all weekend." Akko asked, mopping the same spot she'd been mopping the past several minutes.

"I suppose I just wanted to spend time with you." Diana calmly answered, in an attempt to further reveal her intentions. To her surprise, however, her response earned a loud groan from Akko.

"But why?!" Akko asked, sounding almost desperate for a different answer, "I can't imagine you wanting to spend your time doing nothing but sit in a room with me as I tried to do my homework."

Although initially taken aback by the brunette's sudden outburst, Diana found herself smiling as she recalled how she felt all last week... all the things she was able to do with her.

Being able to sit right next to Akko, if not sit right with Akko.

Being as close as she was to the brunette… watching the slightly flustered look on Akko's face.

Being able to watch Akko focus on her work while she had pretended to sleep.

Falling asleep anyway, and waking up to the sight of Akko beside her.

Each little moment, its own happy memory.

Each thought tugged at the corners of Diana's lips.

"Be that as it may, I thoroughly enjoyed that time with you Akko." Diana said, slowly building her resolve.

"Eh?" Akko was very confused, though her face slowly began to redden. "How come?"

Diana laughed, seeing the slight blush on the brunette's face, hearing the slight confusion in the her voice.

"Akko, has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?"

"Eh?!" Akko's face flushed completely. She dropped her mop in surprise. "W-w-w-what do you mean by that?!"

"I am simply saying that you are adorable Akko." Diana said, a warm smile on her face. She felt her own heart beat speed up a tick as she saw the blush spreading from Akko's face up to her ears. "As of late, I have found it difficult to deny that simple truth."

Akko's heart started to speed up.

"In fact, I often find myself searching out for you... to spend more time with you and see your smile, an expression I am quite fortunate you sport often." Diana slowly felt her own face begin to warm as she slowly walking towards Akko.

"Not to mention the way your eyes light up when you think about magic and how to use it to make other people smile." Diana smiled as she continued walking, mopping duty long forgotten.

Akko face was overheating, while the rest of her was frozen. She was overloaded, really.

Her mind was continually processing all the words Diana had been saying. While simultaneously processing how each word was causing her stomach and heart to flip and flutter. While also trying to figure out _why_ she was feeling like this.

Diana stopped right in front of Akko, whose face was almost as deep a shade of red as her eyes, which Diana loved staring into.

"Then I think about all the things we have been through together… and I suppose, before I had even realized it, I had fallen for you Akko." Diana said, brushing away a stray piece of hair from Akko's face.

Suddenly, Akko's mind stopped.

The only things that continued running through Akko's mind were Diana's last few words.

 _I had fallen for you Akko_.

Akko stared up at Diana in near disbelief.

Diana had fallen for her?

"H-how long have you…?" Akko asked, trailing off.

"I believe I had come to understand how I felt about a month ago." Diana answered honestly.

"How did you know?" Akko continued, wanting... no, needing to know.

Diana pondered for a moment.

"I suppose I realized it once I noticed you were always on my mind. Stray thoughts of you just entered my mind at any time of day..." Diana's face grew warmer, a smile tugging at her lips as she spoke, "...and every time, I would find myself smiling like some sort of love sick fool."

Akko thought for a moment and realized… Diana had been stuck on her mind all weekend.

And, despite the constant teasing from Sucy and Lotte, she always had to fight a smile from popping up on her face... Did she really...?

"That being said... I do not expect a response at this very moment… I understand this might be a lot to process." Diana calmly said.

After all, as far as anyone knew, Akko had no idea Diana felt this way at all.

Akko, however, continued to stare at the blonde witch. At her crystal blue eyes.

The more Akko thought of Diana's words, the more everything began to make more sense... become clearer...

Why she felt how she did.

Why _Diana_ made her feel how she did.

As it all became clearer and clearer, as Akko finally realized why she had been acting and reacting the way she had, she suddenly began leaning forward…

And found herself stopped by a soft hand on her lips.

"Dia'a! Whu' a' u' du'n"

"I would like to ask the same of you Akko." Diana said, before removing her hand from Akko's mouth.

Diana supposed the answer should have been obvious. There were not many other things Akko could have possibly been trying to do.

Just that thought caused Diana's heartbeat to stutter.

However, she needed to be sure...

She placed her hands on Akko's shoulders, keeping the both of them a safe distance apart.

"I was trying to kiss you!" Akko happily exclaimed, face still pink from earlier.

The blunt honesty caused Diana to flush completely, her entire face immediately flaring into a deep shade of red. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Akko!" Diana scolded.

"What?" Akko asked.

"Do you even know what you are saying?"

"Yeah! I wanna kiss you!"

Diana felt her heart jump as Akko repeated her admission.

"D-do... Should I take that as your response?"

"Yup!" Akko said happily. "After hearing why you knew, I realized I was feeling the exact same thing just recently. I… uhm… like you too. A lot. And after realizing that... I _really_ wanted to kiss you."

Diana's heart soared. Diana felt the beginnings of a goofy smile forming on her face... one that she was powerless to stop.

After all, Akko felt the same way.

Truthfully, it was taking all of Diana's willpower to not just pick Akko up and kiss her on the spot like the shorter witch wished for…

However...

Diana suddenly remembered... just where exactly they were.

"Akko… I am truly happy that you feel the same way… but no matter how much I lo- like you and find you adorable, I refuse to kiss you right now."

Akko pouted, testing Diana's strength of will. "Why nooot?"

Diana sighed, trying to get a grip on her wildly beating heart. "Akko. I will not have our first kiss occur in this grime filled restroom." Diana clarified, gesturing to their surroundings.

"O-oh... Then let's just go outside!" Akko excitedly announced.

"Akko! We have a job to do." Diana said before grabbing both their mops. "We must finish cleaning first."

"But Diana~ that'll take forever!" Akko whined, also gesturing to just how big the restroom was.

Akko stared at Diana with pleading eyes.

Truly, Akko was not going to make this easy for her still rapidly beating heart.

"Akko, the sooner we finish this, the sooner you can have your kiss." Diana said, frustrated. She hurriedly began mopping the floor.

Diana was clearly looking forward to their kiss as well.

"Can't you just use magic to clean it up?" Akko asked.

A tempting proposition... but...

"Akko, we are not allowed to use magic to clean." Diana lectured. "Now hurry up and pick up your mop so we can finish this."

"No, _I'm_ not allowed to use magic to clean! My wand doesn't even work right now… But _you_ don't have any sort of punishment." Akko argued back, strutting towards the blonde.

"A-Akko..." Diana stuttered as Akko moved closer and closer. Diana was attempting to give a lecture about the proper ethics of the situation. However...

"Pleeease?" Akko stopped right in front of Diana and begged, her pout becoming more pronounced.

Akko _insisted_ on testing her ever-weakening strength of will.

Diana shook her head and sighed.

Diana knew she _shouldn't_ use magic to clean up this restroom.

...Although she was never explicitly told to _not_ use magic... and it would get Diana closer to...

No. No. Using magic would be completely against the punishment Akko was given...

Then again… Diana also _really_ wanted to kiss Akko.

She looked down at her hand to see her wand already in it, ready to cast a spell. She then turned to Akko, who had a child-like grin on her face.

Just what had she gotten herself into.

Diana smiled, unable to resist the brunette any longer.

Diana immediately waved her wand, casting a spell that cleaned the entire restroom.

As soon as the spell was completed, Diana felt Akko grab her hand, hurriedly pulling her outside of the restroom.

Akko didn't even notice all seven members of their group huddled outside, each snickering as their eyes followed the two girls.

Diana laughed as she thought about what she had just done... what Akko had convinced her to do and what Akko was doing right now.

Truly being with this girl was actually going to get her in trouble one of these days.

When faced with the soft, warm, exciting, inviting, and loving touch of Akko's lips against hers however, Diana found it difficult to care.

After all, if she was going to get in trouble, at least they would get in trouble together.

* * *

 **I call this the "this fic was _supposed_ to be a one shot... but I have no self control" chapter. Or the "I wanted Diana to actually confess in this little fic, but I also wanted her to sort of break the rules in the end" chapter. Or i guess it could also just be the "Aftermath of Diana flirting in detention" chapter.**

 **Honestly, lol. The moment I left myself open for this one shot to continue, my mind immediately worked on trying to figure out how to continue it, while also finishing it. Took me a bunch of brainstorming, but I'm happy with what I got.**

 **I am kinda worried Akko's feelings popped up... too suddenly? But I imagine her impulsive nature helps my case... hopefully.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot turned two-shot. This is actually completed now by the way.**

 **Hope it was cute (other than trying to stay at least somewhat in character... cute's kinda what I aim for). And thanks for reading.**


End file.
